


This Time It Was Over

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: This time it is over.





	This Time It Was Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_Sometimes someone can say something so small and meaningful that it manages to fit right into that empty space in your heart._

This time he put the ocean between them.

This time he told himself this was it.

This time his lover had gone too far.

This time there was no way back.

This time there was no excuse.

This time there was no understanding.

This time it _was_ over.

He sits and stares out of his window looking at the ocean lapping against the cliffs.

He sits and stares out of his window looking at the ocean, trying not to think about how much his ex-lover loved it. 

He sits and stares out of his window looking at the ocean, trying not to think about how much it reminds him of his ex-lover's eyes.

He sits and stares out of his window looking at the ocean, trying not to think about his ex-lover at all.

He sits and stares out of his window looking at the ocean, trying not to think.

The sound of the doorbell pulls him from his thoughts.

Standing there, looking ten years older, is his ex-lover.

He says nothing. He just looks at the man he loved.

He says nothing. He just waits.

He says nothing. There's nothing to say.

He says nothing. Instead, he starts to close the door.

Then, and only then, his ex-lover speaks.

This time he says the words he has never said at times like this before.

"I'm sorry, Duck."

He pauses, his hand on the door.

He closes his eyes and he thinks.

He closes his eyes and he thinks about the ocean.

He closes his eyes and he thinks about the ocean and how much his ex-lover loves it.

He closes his eyes. This time it _was_ over.

But it wasn't.

It never could be.

He opens his eyes and takes a step back from the door. "Come in, Jethro."


End file.
